1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an internal combustion engine and more particularly to a rocker arm arrangement for same which features a readily replaceable plate spring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known arrangements such as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the drawings, in order to maintain the rocker arms in a suitable position, coil springs have been disposed about a fixedly mounted rocker arm shaft to bias the rocker arm or arms to a desired position. However, this arrangement has suffered from the drawbacks that in order to allow for the large mass production variation which is apt to occur between springs of relatively short length it has been necessary to utilize long springs which accordingly require wide gaps for same between the rocker arm or arms and a fixed abutment member against which the other end of the spring abuts. Further, as the spring is disposed about the rocker arm shaft, considerable time and effort is required to install the spring during initial assembly and/or during replacement of a broken or worn spring.